Notre amour fleurira sous la neige
by Coeur de plume
Summary: Ils ne se connaissait pas. L'un était un aristocrate au bord de la mort et lui...lui l'a sauvé. Mais à quel prix! Celui qui liera leur deux vies à jamais, en faisant de Ciel un...pour savoir faut lire ;


_Première fic sur ce manga et sur ce couple, et à vrai dire j'avais douze ans quand je l'ai écit donc il y a de forte chance que elle soit foirée. Mais bon….bonne lecture_

Je marchais seul dans la neige fraîchement tombée, le froid c'était accaparé mon corps. Ma longue marche m'avait épuisé, j'étais fatigué. Je ne rêvais que de ce feu de bois, qui m'avait si souvent réchauffé le bout des doigts. Petit et de faible constitution, je n'allai pas tenir longtemps dans ce désert blanc.

C'était à l'aube de mes 8 ans, il faisait nuit noire, quand tout à coup un cri effroyable déchira le calme qui régnait dans la demeure, le feu avait prit dans l'aile droite du château, c'était la voix de ma vielle nourrice qui me réveillai en sursaut ! Je courus dehors le plus vite que je pu, tout les domestiques étaient là, mais, mes parents manquais à l'appel. Ils périrent dans les flammes, me laissant seule pour voler de mes propres ailles alors que elles n'avaient pas encore poussées, ce fut à ce moment que l'au plus profond de moi s'exerças un changement radical.

J'étais l'héritier de cette grande famille, mes parents venaient de me passer le flambeau, tout en me laissant la peine de ne pas les avoir aidé plus tôt au lieu de fuir dans mes lectures. Maintenant seule, je m'étais refermé, même mes domestiques ne me reconnaissaient plus…on ne m'avais jamais pris au sérieux, toujours je faisait le pitre ou venais me plaindre au cuisinier d'une mauvaise note, mais, depuis ce jour, on ne me revis plus verser une larme ou esquisser un sourire. J'avais si soudainement grandi que tous furent étonnés de ne pas voir les anciens limiers de la reine déchue de leur titre de noblesse. J'avais arrêté d'être enfant parce que j'avais des « responsabilités » comme disent les adultes.

Je ne sentait plus le froid me brûler le nez, je ne sentais plus la neige me glacé le visage, ni mon estomac crier famine. Depuis quelques minutes la neige c'était arrêter de tomber, je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur.

A présent tout autour de moi était blanc et calme, reposant et enivrant. Ce manteau blanc m'envoûtait, je n'étais pas totalement moi même. Mes paupières se fermaient lentement, lentement j'étais déjà allongée sur ce tapis blanc, accablé par la fatigue je n'avais plus la force de lutter et d'ailleurs je ne chercha pas à résister à cette envie incongrue certes, de me laisser emporter par ce blizzard où d'autres avaient certainement péris avant moi. Abandonné, par mes parents, puis par la reine, car je compris bien vite que elle ne portait pas ma famille dans son cœur, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la motivation de me relever, car après mûre réflexion, si la vie m'avait amener jusque là dans cette état, c'était peut-être que j'avais tout vue, de ce que le monde avait à m'offrir ?

Au creux de l'arbre où je mettais allongée, le vent ne venait pas souffler, j'étais tranquille, mais seul... Il était beau cet arbre, j'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter l'espace de quelques instants, juste le temps d'entrevoir le doux sourire de ma mère et la main chaleureuse de mon père qui m'invitaient à les rejoindre. Probablement c'était mon esprit qui me jouait des tours mais pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher de prononcer dans un murmure ces quelques mots :

Attendez moi, père, mère, j'arrive…

Le vent soufflai dans les hautes branches de l'arbre ce qui créa une douce mélodie, que moi seule pouvais entendre. Seule, dans cet endroit plus que attirant, je me laissais bercer doucement par cette complainte, si envoûtante. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pensée à c'est rare moments idyllique que j'avais passé avec mes parents. Je poussais un soupir de tristesse et un semblant de regret aurai pu ce lire sur ma figure, que seuls quelques avertis aurai pu déchiffrer, mais malheureusement j'étais seul. J'aurai temps aimé grandir à leurs cotés et puis pouvoir simplement tout les matin regardé ma mère entretenir son jardin et observé mon père peindre ma mère, mais malheureusement ils étaient souvent trop occupés par les affaires de la reine qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de penser à eux, à nous trois.

Il est vrai que toute fois nous étions les limiers de la reine et que notre place n'était pas dans les jardins à butiner les fleurs ou à peindre quand on ne pouvait en vivre. La vie n'a pas été des plus tendres avec les nôtres mais j'ai eu pourtant le droit à quelques instants de bonheurs… Je fermis mes yeux et ouvrir mon cœur à cet arbre et cette nature qui me parlait elle aussi. Mes yeux se fermèrent, je m'endormais…J'étais Ciel Phantomhive….rien d'autre, le reste je ne l'emporterai pas dans ma tombe.

J'entendis un bruit, je rouvris mes paupières et vis sûr une branche un corbeau venant de se poser. Dans notre pays ces oiseaux étaient très mal vu on les disaient oiseaux de mauvaise augure et très souvent qu'en un malheur touchait une famille ou un village on les accusaient à tord et à travers, ils étaient chassés partout où ils allaient. Moi j'étais attiré par leurs yeux sombres et leur pelage noir comme l'encre. Il me regardait de ses yeux si mystérieux et moi je le contemplai de mes yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Que pensait-il donc ? Ce corbeau était beau avec son pelage noir. Dans son regard je cru presque voir de la compatie à mon triste sort. On aurait dit un démon.

Ce bel oiseau me ressemblait, il était persécuté partout où il allait et pour trouver le calme il devait voler vers cette vallée reclus du monde. Moi, on ne m'avait guère laisser le choix, m'enfuir ou être tué. J'avais évidement choisis la fuite, déboussolé je m'étais perdu dans cette vallée enneigée. Il me laissèrent pour seul bien mon cheval, je partis alors avec lui, depuis quelques heures je cherchais un village mais j'étais au beau milieu d'une forêt, où devant nous surgissa un renard, mon cheval apeuré me fit chuté et perdre connaissance. A mon réveil, le cheval n'était plus là, mais j'avais sévèrement mal aux côtes, la douleur était sûrement dû à la chute, alors j'erra pendant plusieurs jours, ma route s'arrêta ici.

C'est ainsi que j'arrivis au pied de ce vieux saule qui malgré l'hiver n'avait pas perdu son beau feuillage. Le corbeau était toujours percher sûr sa branche, il semblait avoir froid, alors dans un geste maladroitement exécuté j'ouvris mes bras et il vint ce blottir contre moi. Quel étrange oiseau, j'aurai put le tuer mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi ou être farouche. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de moi, j'étais blessé, mourant alors que diable aurai-je pu lui faire ? Il était gelé, de mon souffle encore chaud je le réchauffa et le serra fort contre moi.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps endoloris, la neige autour de moi c'était tinté d'une couleur pourpre dû à ma chute. Je sus alors que le moment était venu pour moi de laisser mes yeux ce fermer pour la dernière fois. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'allais faire quelque chose d'incongru mais qu'importe, personne ne me verra, je pris le corbeau que je tenais contre moi et le serra fort, très fort, comme un enfant sert son ours en peluche contre soit. Ce n'est pas que les adieux me rendait nostalgique ou même triste mais partir avec des regrets, n'étais pas une fin heureuse. Mes titres, ma gloire, ma haine, ma chute, je laissais tout derrière moi je suis…, moi et personne n'aurait rien à y redire, et rien d'autre, le reste je ne l'emporterais pas dans ma tombe...

Un frisson glacé me parcouru, étais-je arrivée au Paradis ? En Enfers ? Je reprenais vie mes membres étaient tout engourdis comme si je me réveillais d'un long sommeil de plusieurs siècles. Ma peine était partie, mes plaies ne me faisaient plus souffrir, je me sentais bien mon âme était en paix, mon corps avait cessé de me tirailler, je respirais enfin après tant de temps passé à vivre dans l'ombre du monde responsable. Mais quel était donc se frisson glacé qui me parcourais le corps ? Etait-ce cette sensation que l'on ressentait une fois mort ?

J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir mes yeux, ils étaient si lourds! Je me sentais vide, je n'étais plus rien ou plutôt j'étais comme un nourrisson à qui on ré inculquait les rudiments de la vie. J'étais…serein, oui c'est le terme, mon esprit n'était plus entouré de noir avec des responsabilités qui m'empêchait de déployer mes ailes. Je sentais dans mon dos que j'avais enfin toute la place que je voulais pour les déployer. Mes paupières levées, je vis alors deux yeux rouges carmin qui regardaient dans le vide. Ce rouge était si éclatant que je ne pu soutenir ce regard. Ils appartenaient à un homme tout vêtu de noir, avec une certaine mélancolie dans la pose. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué mon réveil.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène on aurait dit le doux pelage de ce corbeau que j'avais recueilli avant d'atterrir ici. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était certainement mon sauveur ? Cet homme au regard si puissant et aux cheveux si noirs que l'on aurait put le confondre avec une nuit sans lune rapprocha son doux visage pâle, on aurait dit que sa peau n'avait jamais été effleurée par un rayon de soleil. Il prit ma tête entre ses deux grandes mains tout aussi pâles que lui. Sa blancheur vint même à me faire douter sur l'existence d'autres êtres sur cette petite planète.

On aurait dit un ange ou un démon je n'aurai put dire ce qu'il était car il faisait peur et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans son regard. J'avais été habitué à ne pas me fier aux apparences et faire confiance à personne, alors selon mes propres principes, j'avais plus peur que envie de l'admirer. Temps de questions sans réponse bouillonnaient au plus profond de moi sur cet homme qui ne possédait rien du commun des mortels. Je fis alors, mine de dormir encore pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon réveil. Il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes joues.

Soudain il ouvrit sa bouche en se rapprochant encore, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma gorge et il voulu enfoncer ses dents délicatement dans mon coup si frêle, mais je poussa un gémissement plaintif avant qu'il puisse me dévorer!

Mon gémissement plaintif poussé, je ne sentis pas ses crocs déchiqueter ma chair. Il me scrutait de ses yeux rouges intenses, moi, je le regardais, étrangement ma peur avait disparu, il n'était pas humain. Un ange ? Je ne pense pas, ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humain. Un démon, alors ? Oui, c'était certainement un démon ! Je n'avais pas peur, il pouvais me tuer, qu'importe je voulais rejoindre mes parents dans les cieux.

Ses yeux continuaient de me dévisager, on aurai dis qu'il cherchait à voir au plus profond de mon âme. Le silence avait pris possession de la pièce sombre éclairé par une petite bougie posée sûr une table de chevet, où un miroir posé à côté, reflétait la scène et le mal aise qui c'était interposé entre lui et moi. J'allais très certainement être sa prochaine victime,…..tant mieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche et brisa le silence en me disant :

_ Qui es-tu ? Jeune humain n'as-tu pas peur ?

Sa voix, elle était douce et ténébreuse à la fois, je n'oublierai jamais ses premiers mots. Il est vrai que je ne savais pas ou j'étais, qui il était, comment se faisait-il que je sois encore en vie, mais cela m'importait peu. Il n'était pas humain, et par conséquent ne pouvait reproduire des erreurs qui était notre, et cela suffisait à ne plus être apeuré.

-Je suis…, après tout avez-vous temps besoin de savoir mon nom ?

Il esquissa se que je cru être un sourire et de son ton grave et mystérieux il prononça c'est mots :

-Frêle humain tu connais ma nature et pourtant tu ne semble pas avoir peur, mais sais tu que ta pauvre vie pourrait à tout moment t'échapper entre mes crocs ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ai-je temps besoin de ton nom ? Simplement car je tiens à savoir le nom de ma prochaine victime.

Dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Je lui tendis mon cou et lui tint ces mots :

-Si c'est ma misérable existence que tu désir temps alors prends la, je ne te retiendrai pas, je ne peux lutter contre plus fort que moi. Mais à quoi bon m'avoir recueilli pour me tuer ensuite. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, si je dois mourir alors je me laisserai abattre gentiment sans y opposer de résistance, car je suis lasse de la vie.

A ces mots le ténébreux démon se redressa et me répondit d'une voix mielleuse et pourtant si froide :

-Je vois que tu n'es pas si sot pour un humain, si je t'ai recueilli ce n'est pas par bonté mais seulement parce que toi-même sans t'en rendre comte tu ma sauvé la vie, alors je te le devais.

L'homme ou devrais je dire le démon dont je ne savais le nom à la vue de mon incompréhension me tint pour seule explication qu'il était le corbeau que j'avais accueilli dans mes bras et réchauffer par mon souffle chaud.

Je me souvint alors d'une vieille légende que ma nourrice m'avait racontée un soir étant petite sur l'existence des démons : « Ce sont des êtres des ténèbres. Plus nos souvenirs sont sombres, et plus ils sont attirés. Ce sont des créatures abjectes, froides et sanguinaires! On les dit plus beaux que le commun des mortels, avec des yeux rouges carmin tintés par le sang de leurs victimes. On dit de ces monstres qu'il n'on pas de cœur dans la poitrine! Ils vivent plusieurs siècles durant voir des millénaires. Ils ne peuvent mourir de notre main c'est pour cela que l'on les dit, immortels. Leur sang est un poison pour quiconque d'humain mais il peut dans certains rares cas transformé l'humaine en démon à leur tour. Mais surtout ne croise jamais leur regard où tu seras à jamais emprisonnée dans leur cœur »

Déjà petit, j'étais intrigué par ces êtres que tout le monde disait nuisibles, ma nourrice fut choqué quand je le lui dit du haut de mes 5ans que ces êtres me paraissaient plus humains que nous, et ce soir là je fus enfermé dans ma chambre sans manger. C'est pour cette raison que je garda ce penchant pour ces êtres de l'ombre au fond de moi, qui en même temps que je grandis, pris de l'ampleur.

Nourrice, tu m'avais aussi mit en garde contre ces créatures surhumaines, mais déjà il était trop tard, j'étais sous l'emprise de cet être, aussi abjecte soit il. Ce n'est pas à cause de son regard que mes pensées on déviées de la peur qu'il m'inspirait, mais plutôt l'individu même qui m'as fait baisser ma garde. Il ne m'avait pas sucé mes souvenirs, par respect pour l'avoir abriter dans mes faibles bras alors que la neige tombait de plus belle. Il est vrai que c'était la seule note d'espoir qu'il me restait aussi futile soit elle, qu'allait-je devenir si je n'avais plus rien à quoi m'accrocher, la faiblesse des humains réside en cet espoir sans qui on ne saurait vivre.

Ne savant que pensé de cette âme mystique et voyant mon désarroi il me tendit une tisane et me dit :

-Doux humain, si tu souhaites t'en aller la porte est ouverte, je ne retiendrai pas néant moins laisse-moi te de demander pourquoi étais-tu ici, dans cette contrée isoler et pourquoi ne t'es tu pas enfui? Dans ton regard il y à l'air d'avoir autant de cicatrice que d'oiseaux libre de voler où ils le souhaite, mais tu ne laisse rien paraître. Et tu ne sembles pas effrayer à la vue d'un être aussi abjecte que moi.

Instinctivement je lui répondis

- Je ne laisse pas rien paraître si vous avez pu sentir les plaies qui empourpre mon cœur.

Tout en buvant la tisane qu'il m'avait tendu je finis par lui raconter tout de mon histoire. Il faisait de cela bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas confiée à quelqu'un ! J'en avais presque oublié le soulagement prodiguer. Mais je me confiais à un inconnu et qui plus es un démon ! Je ne pouvais lui résister, je ne voulais lui raconter mon passé, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me prenne en pitié et qu'il me considère comme un simple humain attristé sur son sort. Je ne savais pourquoi mais je voulais être spécial pour lui, il est vrai que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes seulement mais déjà j'avais l'impression de tout savoir de lui alors que je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni qui il était, je savais juste qu'il était un vampire, et cela ne pouvais que me conforté dans l'idée que ces âmes n'était pas si inhumaines que les rumeurs laissent courir.

J'avais affronté la neige glacée, les pillards, la faim mais surtout j'avais survécu au froid! J'avais réussi à surpasser toutes ces épreuves mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de lui parler et donc il finis par tout savoir de mon histoire.

Moi d'habitude si peu bavard je me surpris à tout lui raconter en détails de mon existence jusqu'au responsabilités qui incombait le rôle de chef d'une grande famille et de limier de la reine. On aurait dit qu'il se jouait de mon histoire qu'il m'avait lui-même demandé de raconter. Voyant ma frustration à tout lui avoir expliqué contre ma propre volonté il me sourie amusé. Mes explications semblaient lui convenir car il ne me posa point de question. Il esquissa un sourire mais celui-ci n'était plus doux, et n'avais plus rien humain, il était…démoniaque ainsi que son regard qui n'était plus simplement rouge mais maintenant brillant comme les flammes de l'enfer, tout en sortant ses dents blanches il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Bonne nuit petit humain…

J'étais encore fatigué de ce voyage entre la vie et la mort, mais pas au point de m'endormir ! J'avais terminé la tisane il y a maintenant quelques minutes…. mais oui ! La tisane ! Il m'avait eu…et dire que j'avais baisser ma garde alors que au paravent sa ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé…rhaa après tout l'erreur est humaine, mais me faire avoir de la sorte tout de même, quelle pure humiliation…Je lui envoya un sourire rageant empli d'anémosité et lui, me souria gaiement en me laissant ré entrevoir ses yeux rouges.

Je m'endormais d'un sommeil profond où j'avais l'impression d'être dans un trou noir sans fond, que mon corps s'engouffrait dans un tunnel blanc sans fin, et que par-dessus tout, ma tête allait exploser !

Que m'avait-il fait ? Si il me tuait, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Et pourquoi d'une tisane au lieu de sa bouche?Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'avais mal, mais que faire ? Je perdais pieds, je n'avais plus aucunes notions, que se soit du temps, de vie ou de moi-même !

Mon corps s'effritait mais je ne partais pas avec lui ! Je ressentais la chaleur de la lave, j'avais le sentiment de ne faire qu'une avec elle, il faisait tellement chaud, puis soudain je ressentis le souffle du vent passé dans chacun de mes pores, j'étais l'air ! Maintenant je m'enfonçais sous terre, il faisait bon, ni chaud ni froid, je sentais les battements du cœur de la planète, mais brusquement je me retrouvas dans un liquide bleue, je voulu respirée mais je bue la tasse. A présent je parcourais les mers, les fleuves, les océans, j'étais l'eau ! Je venais de parcourir les quatre éléments, quelle surprise m'attendait encore ?

Soudain tout ce petit manége s'arrêta, j'avais trouvée la sortie à ce tunnel blanc, puis plus rien, le vide, le néant, tout avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que ce blanc immaculé, je pleurais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était la première fois depuis la disparition brutale de mes parents. Sa faisait du bien, je n'étais plus un oiseau en cage, ici, seule dans le vide, personne ne me verrait pleurée. Mais, mais…que m'arrivait-il ? Mon corps se désintégrait, je chutais, où plus exactement mon âme tombait car il ne restait rien de mon enveloppe charnelle, je tombais ! A mesure que je chutais, le blanc se dissipait pour laisser place à des images. Ces images, elles se mirent à bouger. Elle retraçait ma vie, aah mais pourquoi ? Sa faisait si mal, chacune était un supplice à revoir, je criais, je me débattais, mais, personne ne m'entendais…

J'arrivais au fond de ce gouffre interminable, tout ces souvenirs douloureux mettaient revenus, je ne pouvais leurs échapper, ils étaient encrés en moi comme on ne pouvait ce séparer de l'oxygène pour vivre. J'atterris sur un lit de ronce, mes larmes n'avaient cesser de coulées, alors tout bas je prononça c'est mots :

- Pourvu que tout ceci s'arrête…

Je vivais, mais je n'étais plus moi, j'avais la gorge sèche, j'avais soif, mais soif de sang ! J'étais sous l'emprise de ce liquide rouge qui coulait dans les veines de chaque être mais que m'arrivais t-il ? Je n'étais plus moi, le fils qui venait de faire surface, était hantépar cette envie à laquelle je ne pouvais me soustraire. Où étais-je ? Autour de moi s'étendaient de magnifiques roses rouges, je ne voyais le ciel, tout était noir en dehors de ces fleurs, je ne pouvais étiré mes bras, alors je tâta les côtés, qui étaient en velours rouge, j'étais…j'étais dans un cercueil ! Je poussai la porte de cette maudite boîte noire, et je vis mon hôte aux yeux rouges de l'enfer me fixer attentivement pour la première fois et l'envie qui me traversa l'esprit fut celle d'un vampire ! Je voulais son sang !

Je voyais ses veines dans ses jambes, dans son cerveau mais surtout dans son cou ainsi que dans sa gorge, je voulais lui planter mes canines qui avaient étrangement poussés durant mon sommeil. Etais-je devenu un vampire? A la vue de ma désolation et de mon regard effaré que je n'osai posé sur lui par peur de me reconnaître comme un de ses semblables ou peur de lui sauté à la gorge, il ricana gentiment puis me sourit. Mais cette fois son sourire n'avait plus rien de chaleureux, il m'apeurait. Alors de sa voix grave et intimidante il me dit :

-Bienvenue en enfer !

J'entendais en moi crier une voix qui m'incitait à planter mes crocs dans sa fine gorge, une autre appartenant à ma petite moi de mon enfance, qui me demandais ce qui m'arrivait. Elles parlaient en même temps et m'embrouillait l'esprit. Ah ! Assez, je ne pouvais plus supporter ces voix qui parlaient en moi ! Je criais, j'hurlais à la mort, mais rien ni faisait, ni l'une, ni l'autre se taisaient !

J'étais allongée au sol et me débattait comme une mère qui aurait été séparée de son enfant, pourquoi en moi, y avait-il temps de voix ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Que m'avait fait ce maudit vampire pour que je sois dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi ne voulaient elles pas cesser de parler ? Que m'avait-il donc fait pendant mon sommeil pour que je sois avide de sang au point d'ôter la vie à mes semblables ? Pourquoi pouvais-je voir ses vaisseaux sanguins traverser son corps ? Ma tête…tout…n'était plus pareil, quelle créature étais-je devenue ?

-Que m'avez-vous faits ?

Demandais-je au démon qui se tenait debout, en me regardant souffrir. Contrairement à ce que j'aurait put croire il me prit doucement dans ses bras, se rapprocha de mon oreille et me dit d'une voix délicate :

-Maintenant… tu es un vampire,et moi un démon. Les pouvoirs des Démons, en revanche, eux ne se transmette pas, mais rende vampire. Non, je ne te mens pas, très chère, regarde la couleur de tes yeux, la taille de tes dents et aussi je le sais, ton envie de me sauter à la gorge et de goûter à mon précieux sang.

Il me tendit un miroir, mes yeux …non, pas ça ! Ils s'étaient teintés de rouge pourpre et brillait comme ceux de mon hôte ! Mes canines étaient devenues démesurément longues et pointues ! Sa voix, ses paroles raisonnaient encore en moi, non, je ne pouvais être un vampire ! Non, c'était impossible…et pourtant…

La pâleur de mon teint tranchait avec l'éclat de mes yeux, ce rouge…il me trahissait, je voulais son sang et il le savait, alors il écarta ses cheveux noirs qui couvrait sa nuque et me dit sans même me regarder :

-Tu la bien mérité, vas-y sers toi.

Je n'osai pas et pourtant j'en avais tellement envie, je sentais malgré moi mes mains enlacer ses cheveux noirs comme l'abîme des océans, fébrilement à prés une longue hésitation mes crocs se plantèrent dans ce cou si blanc, aah, j'avais mal, je pleurais, je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je n'avais pus me retenir ! Ce n'était pas une question de volonté pas assez forte mais plutôt un besoin si puissant que je ne pouvais lutter...

Aah… Ma gorge; elle en réclamait encore, tandis que je regrettais d'être devenu une créature prisonnière de ce liquide rouge. Maintenant je ne comprenais que trop bien les peines qui emplissaient le cœur des vampires, car à présent, j'étais une des leurs, je souffrais tout comme eux de ne pouvoir vivre auprès de quelqu'un sans avoir peur la nuit de venir le vider de son sang.

Ma voix de petit garçon, et celle du vampire que j'étais me parlaient, me blessaient, je venais d'entrer dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien ! Celui des vampires. Mon sauveur qui avait aussi certainement causé ma perte murmura tout bas :

-Pauvre petit tu ne dois pas encore te rendre comte dans quel monde tu viens de t'aventurer, il aurait mieux valu que tu meurs durant la transformation ou que tu soit touché par la folie au réveil…

Je retirai mes crocs de sa chair blanche que j'avais taché de rouge et je lui dis entre deux souffles :

-Pourquoi suis-je devenu…un…un…

Ma voix était coupé je n'arrivais pas à prononcée ce mot. Alors le ténébreux ajouta :

-Un vampire ? Eh bien tu tiens temps à le savoir ? Même si tu risques de m'en vouloir ?

-Je ne peux vous en vouloir plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Il esquissa un regard me posa délicatement sur un par terre de roses, je ne savais pas où l'on étaient, alors je l'écouta attentivement :

-Quand tu ma recueillis dans tes bras, j'étais affamé, blesser, et mes ailes étaient engourdis au point où je ne pouvais pas voler. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai bien cru que tu me chasserais comme tout les autres mais non, je me trompais, d'abord tu me fixa de ton regard bleu, fascinant, puis tu ouvras les bras pour me laisser me blottir contre toi. Je remarquais alors que tu étais blesser, et que donc par conséquent que tu n'aurai pas pu me tuer même si tu l'avais voulu. Pour toi peut-être n'était-ce rien de me recueillir sur ton lit de mort, mais de ton souffle chaud tu me permis de me reposer, et de dégeler mes ailes, ce qui me sauva. Je ne savais que faire, je ne pouvais te laisser mourir ici alors que tu m'avais protéger, alors j'entrepris de t'en mener dans ma demeure. Je pansai tes plaies, et au moment où je voulu goûter ton sang, tu te réveillas. Je songeais au début à te tuer, car je n'apprécie les humains qu'une fois qu'ils sont passés sous mes crocs. Mais ta façon de parler, était différente, tu ne me supplias pas de te laisser la vie sauve, tu ne cherchas pas non plus à fuir ou à lutter contre le sort que je te réservais contrairement aux autres de ton espèce. Ton regard était aussi plein de cicatrices, comme ceux des vampires. Tout ceci me fit réfléchir au sort que je te réservais. Je t'eu alors donner cette tisane remplie de somnifères.

Dans le monde des démons une rumeur circulait au sujet de certains humains, je cite : Très peu d'humains arrivent à supporter cette transformation mais quelques uns y survivent. Notre sang est un poison pour la plupart, mais dans quelques cas, il ne l'est pas, et deviendront vampire si notre sang leur est versé. Certains le deviennent mais ce cas de figure est très exceptionnel, les autres sombres dans la folie ou bien meurt sur le coup. Ton regard n'avait beau pas être rouge, tu me ressemblais en tout point, alors je décida de te donner un peu de mon sang et de voir ce qu'il adviendrai de toi.

Et c'est ainsi que par chance je devins vampire, mais peut-être la mort aurait-elle été plus douce que ce calvaire qui durerait des siècles sans que jamais mon âme soit en paix.

Cet homme, il était responsable de ma transformation, mais sous un certain angle il m'avait aussi sauvé la vie. Son regard était maintenant plein de pitié et de compatie à mon égard, il sourie bêtement et me dit :

-Pauvre petit, tu est voué tout comme moi à vivre des siècles durant.

En me transformant il m'avait aussi offert une vie presque éternelle, je me dégoûtais moi-même à avoir bu son sang, j'étais rené mais à quelle prix ?Je lui en voulais à la fois, et pourtant je voulais le remercier de m'avoir fait renaître. Mes sentiments étaient un mélange chaotique de douleur, de tristesse et de nouveautés.

-Puisque je risque de vous côtoyez pendant un certain temps, monsieur allez vous enfin me dire votre nom ?

Et je répondis d'un ton las car j'étais ailleurs. Où ? Je ne saurais le dire, mes deux voix internes c'étaient tues, elles avaient laissées place à un calme écrasant.

-Mon nom ? Je ne suis plus celui qui portait un nom mais un autre, un vampire, et je n'ai point de nom pour cette nature.

Dis-je tout en regardant par la fenêtre, où la neige avait cessé de tomber, mais on ne voyait rien à l'horizon. J'étais encore sous le choc, je prenais petit à petit conscience de ce qui m'arrivais, je ne saurais dire si il m'avait donné une nouvelle vie ou si il m'avait fait descendre en enfer.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant.

-Je me nommais anciennement Ciel Phantomhive.

Soudain interrompu dans notre conversation, on entendit des bruits de pas, une odeur de sang parfuma la pièce, des villageois arrivaient vers le pas de la porte, on les voyaient à travers la fenêtre ! Mon hôte et moi-même échangeâmes un regard, l'uns des campagnards c'était certainement volontairement blesser pour m'appâter hors de cette maison, mais nous n'étions pas dupes, surtout que ce sang n'était rien comparé au sang que je venais de boire. Mon hôte me retourna alors et pris mes mains et s'adressa à moi en ces termes :

-Sebastian, c'est mon nom, ils approchent, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, accepte-tu de passer l'éternité à mes côtés dans un monde perverti par le sang, mais où je te protégerais?

Nous ne nous connaissons que très peu mais déjà, je me suis habitué au doux son de ta voix et à la mélancolie de tes pas, alors veut-tu partir avec moi ? Dit-il avec son visage qui ne laissait rien paraître.

J'étais tout troublée par sa proposition, et si ému, ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il était le premier depuis bien longtemps à m'avoir donné une seconde chance de vivre.

-Oui…dis-je dans un courant de joie et d'émotion.

Mes joues s'étaient colorées sur le coup de l'émotion, il le remarqua et me pris la main, m'entraîna vers une porte du fond de la maison, et nous sortîmes. Il déploya ses longues ailes noires, me porta dans ses bras et s'envola dans les airs.

Tel fut le début d'une longue histoire que fut la nôtre, taché par le rouge qui, pour nous n'était plus que la triste couleur terne du sang mais aussi la couleur de l'amour, qui commença à naître dans nos cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Ainsi donc, je ne serais plus jamais seul dans le noir, et notre amour fleurit en hiver sous un beau manteau blanc.

Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive.

_Je sais, c'est très long…..dites moi si c'est raté comme je le pense ou pas….J'ai vraiment besoin d'avis….pour progresser._


End file.
